Up To No Good
by astoldbytehgan
Summary: The Weasley twins have always been into pranks. But why? How'd they get the idea? Who was their first victim? Perhaps it had only been a spur of the moment thing. Caused by the most interesting ironic events. Written for "Terror of the Twins" Challenge.


**A/N:** _Fred and George are 9yrs. old, Ron is 7, and Ginny is 6. Bill, Charlie, and Percy are all off at Hogwarts :) Enjoy!_

**~)0(~**

The Weasley Burrow stood still. Quiet. The sun had fallen below the Earth, giving room for the stars to play in the night sky. Molly Weasley had managed to get all of her children into bed and asleep before nightfall. A rare occasion. Tonight was going to be special.

Her and Arthur Weasley had been married for many years. Still very much in love. A rapping on the door interrupted the novel Molly had cracked open on the couch. Her crimson hair fell behind her shoulders. Surprised. The arrival had been quick.

Door opened. Smiling face. "Tess, that was very swift!" Tessie had only been called in the dire need of the situation. No other family members had been available. Only four children slept in their beds. Percy, Bill, and Charlie had been sent off to school weeks earlier.

"Dear Molly, never fret. I'll always look after the darlings." Her face squinched up into what looked like a grin. A small breeze caught the scent of chocolate frogs and sent it flying into Molly's nose. Swallowing hard, she grinned back.

"Come in, come in." Shutting the door. "We won't be out too late. The children are all in their beds. They shouldn't be a bother." Tessie gave a wave with her hand and shooed Molly and her husband out of the door. She was now alone with the stillness of the house.

**~)0(~**

The smell had been strong. Running throughout the house. Great Aunt Tessie rummaged through the kitchen. She had managed to mix together a chocolate concoction. Now being baked, the smell lingered everywhere.

Tussles of red hair fell of the shoulders of two boys. The twins, Fred and George, sat up instantly. "That smell..." Fred peered at George. "Great Aunt Tessie must have found the hidden stash." Being nine, the boys had a heavy craving for the dark sweetness.

Their younger siblings still slept peacefully in their beds. One twin looked at the other. Mischief. The boys had been born on April 1, known as April Fool's Day to Muggles. They knew this fact, using it to their ability.

_The boys had been reading from one of their father's Muggle books, and had gotten quite an idea. The holidays of Muggles intrigued them. Especially the date of their birth. Tiptoeing into their parents' room, they proceeded to awaken their mother._

"_I will NOT have children running around causing harm to other people!" Molly yelled, face turning red. Her twins sat on the wood floor of the living room, looking up at their mother. It was their birthday, and they were nine._

"_But Mum, we HAVE to." Fred whined._

_George nodded his head vigorously. "It's in our blood. We were born on April 1st. We're tricksters by birth. You know that." The boys exchanged smiles._

_Molly, not impressed, shook her head. "You're not. In two years, you'll understand that." She had dropped the conversation immediately, leaving them in awe._

"If we snatch her wand, I'm sure one of us could turn Ron's hair green. Isn't that his favorite color?" Fred's face held a puzzled expression. The lights had been turned off, leaving them to only imagine what the others face looked like.

George released a sigh. "Of course not! It's blue. Sheesh. You call yourself a brother." Slipping from the bed, he pulled his knitted robe over his thin sleeping outfit. "Stay here. I'll get it."

**~)0(~**

Below the boys, Tessie walked about the kitchen, preparing her snack. She had hardly noticed George enter the room. Her back remained turned as he spotted her wand sitting on the counter. Was everything easy?

Rolled eyes and swift movements. The wand entered his hand. Tessie's eyes landed on his face. "George! Shouldn't you be asleep?" She was surprised. Adults.

"The smell of the amazing snack you baked just woke me up. I had to see what it was." His hands had flown behind his back. Hands slipping the wand under his robe and into the back of his sleep pants. "I'll just go back to bed now." His foot only made it to one other tile before she motioned for him to stop.

"Was my wand lying on the counter when you walked into the kitchen?" Her eyes fluttered from the counter to his face. Back again. His head shook violently. Her shoulders rose and fell. "I'm not sure how I manage to bake my wand into everything I cook."

Her hand waved him from the room. He had been thankful for the stash. Fred had managed to make it to the top of the stairs, waiting, quite impatiently, for his brother's return. "I thought she had cooked you along with that cake."

George rounded the top of the stairs and flicked the wand in Ron's direction. Small spells had been their interest lately. They'd most likely be punished severely, but the fun of it would be rewarding. With a blinding light, the twins jumped into their beds.

Pounding. A shriek. Tessie stood at the foot of their beds. "CHILDREN!" Four heads rose from the beds. The light flickered on, filling the room. Sleepy looks were shot at their aunt. Her hand fluttered to her chest, grasping where her heart was located.

Eyes grew. Heads turned to Ron. His expression grew questioningly. "What?" The twins contained their laughter. It'd only cause Tessie to contact their parents quicker.

"Oh dear. Oh no. Green!" Tessie scurried to his bedside. "My dear nephew...playing with my wand isn't safe! You're not permitted. Not experienced." Her voice held disappointment.

Ron plucked a strand of hair from his head, only to see a thin strand of emerald. His eyes grew with the site. A small choking sound exited the boy's mouth, causing Fred and George's ability to withhold laughter almost impossible. Tessie pulled him from his bed, carrying him down the stairs. The lights fell off once more.

"Why green? Isn't his favorite color blue?" Fred questioned his brother.

"He'd look terrible in blue. Green's a much nicer shade."

**~)0(~**

_Written for "The Terror of the Twins" Challenge by TheLineIsMeantToBeCrossed. How the Weasley twins got into pranking and a prank on a fellow Weasley. Reviews are veryyy encouraged! Thank you!_

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter and his friends. I do not own Harry Potter and his friends...I'm not thoroughly convinced yet :)  
><em>


End file.
